Concrete Angel
by QueenofQuidditchGames
Summary: Ryou's father abuses him at night, and since Ryou closes his side of the mind link, Bakura has no idea what is going on... until Ryou has passed on from the living. (Concrete Angel By Martina McBride)


Kohaku: Hi, there! I'm here with a new one-shot starring RxB! I hope you like! It's shounen ai, not YAOI.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh or Concrete Angel by Martina McBride.----------------------------------------------------------------------.::Concrete Angel::._She walks to school with a lunch she packed _

_Nobody knows what she's holding back _

_Wearin' the same dress she wore yesterday _

_She hides the bruises with linen and lace_

Ryou walked to school that morning with a sore stomach and back. Regular pains, no. This was abuse. His father was a drunk and abused him whenever he was extremely drunk. He had been doing drugs since Ryou's mother and sister died. He never tells Bakura because he would personally kill Ryou's father. But Bakura was awfully worried when he heard blood curdling screams, but since Ryou cut off their mind link when the abuse was happening, Bakura had no idea of what was making those screams. Ryou walked to school everyday with bruises and/or cuts, but covers them with clothes or bandaids.

When he just made it to class, the teacher sent a worried glance in his direction, but he payed no heed to it at all. He never even aknowledged the students giving him worried looks. Instead of actually listening to the lesson, he talks to Bakura through mind link, who is with Malik and Marik.

_The teacher wonders but she doesn't ask _

_It's hard to see the pain behind the mask _

_Bearing the burden of a secret storm _

_Sometimes she wishes she was never born  
_

If Ryou didn't have Bakura, he might be insane by now. He comforted Ryou when he cried, bled, or had a fever. He was three things to him, a father, a mother, and a lover. But he never told Bakura, because he would say that Ryou was too emotional.

Suddenly, Ryou had a pounding headache. He raised his hand.

"Yes, Ryou?"she asked quietly."I have a migrain, ma'am, can I go to the nurses office?"he asked."Of course, dear. Here is your pass."She gave Ryou a pass, and he walked out the room.((Ryou, are you okay? I sense pain.))(Migrain.... going.... lay down....)his link closed.((Ryou!!))he said a quick goodbye to Malik and Marik, and left to the school. One problem. Rain._Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands as hard as a stone _

_In a world she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel_

At the school, he raced to the nurses office and knocked on the door gently. A woman answered. "And you are.....?"

"Bakura. Is Ryou here?"he asked frantically.

"Oh, yes, he's in here."The woman went into another room, and screamed.

Bakura ran in there quickly. Ryou was lying on the ground, blood surrounding him, sweating like hell, and cuts and bruises everywhere.

Bakura ran over and picked him up gently. The nurse was too scared to move.

" 'Kura...... that you....?"he breathed.

"Yes,"Bakura was relieved that he wasn't.... "I'm taking you to the hospital..."

_Somebody cries in the middle of the night _

_The neighbors hear but turn out the lights _

_A fragile soul caught in the hands of fate _

_When morning comes it'll be too late_

It felt like forever before a nurse finally approached Bakura.

"How is he.....?"

"Well... there was nothing we could do... I'm sorry, he's passed on..."

Bakura could have strangled her.

"WHAT?!"he yelled.

"He's dead, sir... you can see him if you like... poor child... abust does that, though."

".....what?"

"His father is a drunk and abused him so hard he lost the will to live on..."

'No... but... why can I still feel his connection to the ring?'

(Kura, I'm here with you... in your heart, mind and soul.....)

After that, he still had contact with him. He walked in a room with Ryou's body on a table. He walked over and placed a kiss on his lips.

"Now I'm with you as well."

_Through the wind and the rain _

_She stands as hard as a stone _

_In a world she can't rise above _

_But her dreams give her wings _

_And she flies to a place where she's loved _

_Concrete Angel  
_

After Ryou's funeral, which alot of people attended... except Ryou's father. He couldn't believe he killed his own son while drunk, so he committed suicide and his body was never found. Bakura now stood by Ryou's gravesite.

_A statue stands in a shaded place _

_An angel girl with an upturned face _

_A name is written on a polished rock _

_A broken heart that the world forgot  
_

Ryou's death was forgotten by most people, except his closest friends Malik, Marik..... and Bakura.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you liked it! Please don't sue me for killing Ryou! I know it's in the many laws of Bakura NOT TO KILL RYOU, but I had to! -cries-

Bakura: -growl- Could you NOT HAVE KILLED SOMEONE ELSE???

Kohaku: -.- It was angst, you know... and it was shounen ai, not YAOI.

Bakura: Whatever....... is there a sequal?

Kohaku: -light bulb activates-

Bakura: That's not a good sign. That hasn't activated in days.

Kohaku: -hits him with a brick-

Bakura: OWWWW!!!!!!

Kohaku: Review and tell me if you want a sequal!!! I might bring Ryou back in it if I do make a sequal! SO VOTE....... NOW!!! Voting will end on Friday, October 29th, 2004! -listens to Concrete Angel- 


End file.
